shinobi wars
by muzzleflash-epitaph
Summary: When a new warrior comes to jump city villains start dropping like flies. Will the titans let this newcomer clean up their streets or will they bring him to their own brand of justice?


The night was unusualy quiet in Jump City as one of its resident protectors, the Teen Titans, swung gracefuly about the rooftops. Most of the inhabitants of the city had abandoned its nighltlife when the threat of an escalating gang war had been dubbed great enough to merit full time supervision from both the police force and the Titans. It was almost time for him to return to the tower so that Cyborg could take his patrol shift and he glanced over the darkened streets one last time. "Damn thugs." he muttered to himself before he fired his grappling hook and swung gracefuly down to the spot where he had hidden his R-Cycle among some dumpsters. He mounted the bike and as soon as his gloved hands hit the handlebars, the high tech vehicle roared to life,confirming the biometrics of its owner. He sighed and sped off toward the tower.

Unbeknownst to the young hero, however, another figure stood high atop one of the citys many tall skyscrapers. His gaze was fixed intently on the Wayne Enterprises building across from the building he stood upon. As he had expected, a black sudan pulled into the parking lot followed closely by two identical models and parked next to a black Porsche which was the only other vehicle in the parking lot. He grinned benieth the black ninja cloak which obscured his face from view. With the grace of a feline, he leapt off the edge of the building and landed on the ledge below. He repeated this process several times until he was close enough to the ground to see the men enter the building past the armed guards and sprung effortlessly into one of the nearby trees which served as decoration for the grounds of the building and backflipped off one of its branches landing silently on the grass next to it.

He calmly reached into his uniform and pulled the silenced 9mm pistol he had with him. He took aim at the camera above the two guards and fired. When the device shattered, it took the guards by surprise and in the instant it took them to realize what had happened, he was upon them. Drawing the black finished K-bar from his boot, he cleanly cut the first mans throat before he could pull his weapon. The second managed to yank his gun free from its holster but his throat too was cleanly sliced before he could fire a shot.

The black clad assassin put his knife away and drew a small electronic device from the pouch at his back attached to his belt. He sat to work on cracking the electronic lock. It took only a momment before the door slid aside to allow his entry. As he stood in the spacious lobby of the building he recalled that,according to his information, his destination was two floors above him in one of the conference rooms. The floors of the hallways would be lined with pressure sensative triggers attached to a silent alarm and the elevators were fitted with hidden cameras. He had only one option. He leapt to the neareat wall and propelled himself backward off of it. when he came near enough to the air conditioning vent,he wrapped his fingers around the grating with one hand, suspending himself easily and began to unfasted the screws on one side with the edge of a suriken. once the second on the right wide was off, the grate swung down and he pulled himself into the vent.

Meanwhile upstairs two men were having a heated argument in agitated whispers while being watched over two stony faced men. "The deal was for ten thousand a head." the first, a short,fat man with thin blonde hair and squinty grey eyes hissed. "But you said you would deliver a dozen, not fourteen." the second, a ghoulishly thin man with grey hair and fading, watery blue eyes, insisted." Just as the two were preparing to resume thier quarrel with renewed vigor, a loud bang issued from overhead. Both men looked up with a surprised yelp as a black figure descended from the damaged air duct.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, the assassin was on the move, one of the two lapdogs attempted to draw his gun but recieved a shuriken in his hand for the effort. He cried out in pain but before the scream had even completely left the air, the assassin leapt at him and delivered a fierce flying kick to his throat. The larger man fell to the floor and attempted to find a way to breathe through his crushed asaphagus for a few momments before dying. The second of the guards rushed the attacker from the back only to recieve a hard kick to the groin and fall to his knees in agony. The assassins eyes narrowed and he delivered a devestating kick to the side of the mans head and with a sickening snap, his neck was broken and he too fell lifeless.

The two men were frozen in terror at seeing thier protectors so easily dispatched. The ghoulish man attempted to run in fear but the assassin deftly threw a suriken into the cavity behind his knee causing him to drep with a scream. The only man left standing attempted to beg for his life. "Please, have mercy!" he cried out desperatly.

The assassin took of his mask revieling a boy of no more than twenty with long black hair and peircing grey eyes. He smiled but it was a humorless expression. "Mercy?" he almost spat. "Did you show the children you were selling like beasts to pedofiles and rapists any mercy?" he asked coldly. In one quick motion the assassin pulled a small chain from his person and had it wrapped around the other mans neck. With a kick behing his knee, he forced his victim to his knees. The man was a quivering mass of utter terror. "Of course you didnt, and now you will die for your sins." he said as he tightened his grip to the point that the chain was biting into the mans flesh. He desperatly tried to writhe free but the younger mans grip was like iron and soon the man was just as dead as the others who had met this young mans wrath. He casualy walked over to the other man after pocketing the newest corpses cell phone and PDA for later examination. He didnt even look at the man as he brought his heel down hard on the mans skull, ending his life with a sickening,wet crunch.

He gazed at his handywork for a second and grinnned. "I think I'm going to enjoy ridding this city of its vermin." he said before dissapearing through the duct once more. 


End file.
